cursedgamenewfandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve
'Genevieve' Genevieve is a delightfully French hairstylist at the Lady's Day Salon on the third floor of the mall. She has no solid visual description, but is often described as being incredibly beautiful and is often seen wearing a variety of outfits. While, at first, she can only be interacted with to style the player's hair and perform beauty treatments and massages, the player can eventually receive her phone number by generally being a good, tipping client and talking to her when the option is available. Unique among most NPC's, Genevieve is one of the only planned characters currently in the game with which the player can form a relationship and go on dates. So far (as of version 4/26), most of the morning through early afternoon dating material has been written. Personality Her French accent defines her character, and she very often breaks into French phrases during normal speech. However, Genevieve is deeper than simply an accent, and has a slight arrogant streak to her. She has a particular dislike for people who are too forward or who belittle her, and has no time for show-offs. On the other hand, she enjoys her work, and she's quite warm and friendly with the people she does get along with. She tends to dress somewhat conservatively, though that never quite stops her from turning heads. Dating - Gameplay/story spoiler warning When dating Genevieve after getting her phone number, you'll be given several options when you call. Depending on what you choose, you can go out, invite her over, or spend time talking with her, all of which raise your relationship with her slightly. You can call her only once per day; Depending on how high is your relationship with her, she will decline going to certain places. For example, she will always accept going to Bistro, but decline going to the small cafe if your relationship is not high enough. It´s important that your character meets Genevieve at the corresponding time slot, regardless if the option to meet her is available on the same time slot your character called her. If you don´t, you will lose points in the relationship. Each event adds to a corresponding variable. Some Events add to Friendship, and some to Seduction. As the levels of each increase, Genevieve's events will start to change. At 50~ Friendship, you lose the talk to her option when calling her, but can now call her multiple times per day. At 80~ Friendship, you can kiss her while going on dates. Doing so for the first time sets Seduction to 10. Every subsequent date afterwards will have you kiss her at the end. At 10~ Seduction, you can sensually rub oil on her back at the beach.(Unknown what other events unlock at this time) At 40~ Seduction, you unlock sex scenes with Genevieve. At 70~ Seduction, you can cop a feel on the beach when tanning with Genevieve. 'Want to go out somewhere?' This option will give you a random choice of three options (as of version 4/26, sometimes multiple of the same option). Some of these will have more options still, and though no other characters are currently datable, this may be the full dating template. For the purposes of this page, the current options are listed below along with her reaction. 'Go Out For Lunch' *'Food Court' - Genevieve will think for some time, then explain that she already has something planned. *'Bistro' - Genevieve gladly accepts, and the player is offered the opportunity to head out on the date with her. **Best to wear dresses, though Genevieve will comment on very formal attire looking out of place. Once at the Bistro, Genevieve may complain that she doesn't know whether or not she should get a chicken club sandwich. ***'Go fot it. Live a little' ****Depending on unknown factors, either Genevieve agrees, though she later says that she will regret how much she'll have to work out to burn it off later; Or, Genevieve frowns and orders a salad, instead. The effects of each are unknown. It's possible/likely that the frequency that this option comes up determines the rate at which she accepts or rejects this option. ***'Whatever you want.' ****'Genevieve disapprovingly frowns at the player. She did ask for an opinion, after all. ***'If you're not sure, you probably don't want it.' ****Genevieve will think about it for a minute, then decide that the player is right, and order a salad. The effects of this are unknown. *'Small Cafe' - If your relationship is not high enough, Genevieve will decline, citing that she has already had lunch today. *'Classy Diner' - If your relationship is not high enough, Genevieve will decline sharply, saying that the staff there are fools, leaving the player wondering what the staff did to push her away. 'Go Rollerskating' *Genevieve loves rollerskating, and will cut the player off mid-sentence and accept. Casual clothing is required for this date, or Genevieve will comment and ask how the player expects to skate wearing that. During this sequence, the player is offered the chance to perform one of three different actions. **'Show off' ***If the player's Dancing/Heels skill is high enough, they will perform a series of fancy moves, to much fanfare in the rink, but Genevieve is not at all happy with it. ***If the relationship level with Genevieve is high enough, she will instead compliment the player about their skills. **'Teach Genevieve' ***The player insistently attempts to guide Genevieve in getting better at rollerskating, but since she's already quite good, she only responds with frustration. **'Just skate together' ***Genevieve will take the lead, and dare the player to try and keep up with her, resulting in a clear good choice. 'Go To The Park' *'Take a Walk' is currently the only activity available in the park. Genevieve will agree, noting that the park is one of her favourite places in the city. There are no clothing-related concerns on this date. **This is currently bugged (as of version 4/26), with Genevieve greeting the player as "playername". **While walking in the park, the player will notice that Genevieve is walking close to them, and her hand brushes against the player's on occasion. The player will be given the option to try to take her hand. ***'Take her hand' ****If the player's relationship is not high enough, Genevieve will quickly pull away, though she says nothing about it. ***'Don't worry about it' ****The scene ends. 'Go Shopping At The Mall' *Genevieve loves to shop! Casual clothing is best here, though sexy clothes like the Elegant Dress will be commented on favourably, and she asks if the player is going to a business meeting if they show up in formal attire. There are four options when going shopping at the mall. **'Clothes' ***Genevieve will gladly agree, and she heads into the mall with the player to shop for clothes. Here, one of two events can occur: ****Genevieve asks the player's opinion for which dress to try on next. *****'The stunning red dress' ******Genevieve poses for the player, and they are left speechless. Genevieve takes that as sign that they like it, and comments that it's good to know she still has sex appeal. *****'The sexy black dress' ******Genevieve's conservative style makes her feel uneasy wearing this, and she wants to take it off, though the player tells her that she looks great. *****'The beautiful white dress' ******Genevieve pulls off this look perfectly, and she feels and acts the most comfortably with it. The player is amazed at how the dress ended up not being quite as conservative as they thought. ****Genevieve finds a dress that she really thinks would look great on the player, and insists they try it on. *****'Decline' ******The player says that they think they'll pass, and Genevieve seems disappointed, but doesn't say anything. *****'If it makes her happy, I'll wear it' ******'The player reluctantly tries the dress on, and Genevieve heaps praise on how good they look in it. The player will embarrassedly insist that it's too short, and say that it isn't for them. *****'She's right, it would look great on me' ******'The player models for Genevieve, and though agreeing that they look great, balks at the price tag. *****'If she wants me to look sexy, I'll give her a show' ******The player plays up the dress, and Genevieve becomes aroused at the sight of it. After some coaxing, she finally tells the player that she looks fantastic, and they exchange compliments. The price tag prevents the player from keeping the dress. **'Sports memorabilia' ***'Genevieve will excuse herself and say she has something else to do today. If the relationship is high enough, she will accept but once there she will clearly show signs of not having fun. **'Underwear' ***'Genevieve will be all too excited to help the player shop for underwear, and she and the player both end up trying on different pairs. From time to time, she will end up in an adjacent stall, and ask the player what they think of what they found. ****'I don't think I like it' *****Currently (as of version 4/26) appears to do nothing. ****'It looks good on me' *****The player comments on how it makes their breasts look amazing, and Genevieve replies with a compliment. ****'Why don't you come and see?' *****If the player's relationship with Genevieve is not high enough, she will nervously tell the player that it's OK, she doesn't really want to do that. If the relationship is high enough this could even trigger a sex scene with her. **'Nothing in particular' ***'This option randomizes the shopping experience, and can either end in the clothes scene, underwear scene, or nothing special at all. 'Head To The Video Arcade' *If your relationship is not high enough, Genevieve will hesitate, then decline flatly. *Genevieve will accept to go to the arcade if your relatioship level is high enough. However, it appears that she does it just to spend time with you, not because she likes videogames. Trying to invite her again in a short amount of time will result in a decline the offer. **'Competitive' ***'Let her win' ****It is blatantly obvious that you allowed her to win. She is indeed angry at you afterwards. ***'Put up a fight, but let her win' ****'Gevevieve gets really excited after a close match ended up in a victory for her. She enjoys her time at the arcade. ***'Just play normally' ****'As a former guy and expert player at this game, the player completely crushes Genevieve in a matter of seconds without even trying really hard. She doesn't play with you anymore afterwards, and just stays behind you to compliment your skills, but clearly looks bored. **'Cooperative' ***'Easy' ****'Genevieve actually enjoys playing at the arcade, displaying a very amused attitute towards games. ***'Hard' ****The game is too hard for her, and gets frustrated as she loses way too easily. She is indeed frustrated, as the encounter ends with Genevieve simply waving goodbye instead of the usual warm hug or a kiss. 'Go Hiking' *'Not yet implemented (as of version 4/26). Has three options, all of which result in a fourth wall-breaking apology and a boost in friendship. **'Relaxing hike' **'Challenging hike' **'Scenic hike' *'Not enough testing: '''Choosing any option for hiking will boost the relationship without advancing a time slot. Presumably, making this the easiest way to get a high level relationship with Genevieve. 'Visit the Museum' *'Not yet implemented / Results in nothing at all happening (as of version 4/26). '''Go to the Beach *If your relationship with Genevieve is not high enough, she will decline. If she accepts her appearance will hint how is your relationship with her: **Normal: One piece swimsuit. **High: Bikini. **Very High: A bikini that could, at best, be considered skimpy. *'Get a tan' **'Put lotion on her back' ***'Not many important remaks, she asked you to put lotion on her back in the first place. **'Put it on sensually' ***If the relationship level is not high enough, she declines the gesture. Otherwise, the player gives Genevieve a rather sensual massage over most of her back. **'Cope a feel' ***If the player's relationship with Genevieve is not high enough, she will decline the physical contact. *'Take a walk' **'Hold her hand' ' 'Kissing Genevieve Goodbye' At the end of any of the above scenes, the player is given the option of kissing Genevieve goodbye. *'Yes' **'If the player's relationship with Genevieve is not high enough, she will immediately push the player away and ask them to stop, which causes embarrassment all around. If she accepts, from that moment on they will kiss whenever they go to a date. *'No' **The player gives Genevieve a friendly hug and they part ways. 'Paying for Genevieve's dates' At the end of any scenes that require money, the player is given the option of either paying for themselves, paying for both themselves and Genevieve, or handing the bill over to Genevieve. *'Pay for both' **The player pays for both of them, cutting off Genevieve's protests and giving a flimsy excuse why. Genevieve thanks the player for their generosity. *'Split the bill' **The player and Genevieve both pay their share of the bill, and go their separate ways. *'Hand Genevieve the bill' **'Genevieve will be surprised, and will pay the player's way, but the entire exchange is awkward, and Genevieve forces a smile. 'Want to come over?' Genevieve will uncomfortably but politely decline if the player's relationship with her is not high enough. *The interactions for this option are not yet coded. However, it will negatively impact your relationship if you select it (As the player is unable to open the door.) 'Want to talk?' The player and Genevieve will have a pleasant conversation together, and not much else will happen. Back to NPCs Category:NPCs